


Behind the Black Veil

by Puffgirl1952



Series: Dark Sarah Chronicles [1]
Category: Dark Sarah (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Murder, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952
Summary: Sarah is betrayed on her wedding day and following Fate; she strikes a deal with a serpent and is reborn into a dark life!
Relationships: Sarah/Dark Sarah, Sarah/Fate, Sarah/Queen of Serpents
Series: Dark Sarah Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966054
Kudos: 1





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkroseutena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/gifts), [0ThatFanGirl0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/gifts), [Im_In_My_20s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_In_My_20s/gifts), [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



> Welcome to the first volume of the Dark Sarah Chronicles; my twist to the first album, Dark Sarah: Behind the Black Veil. I do not own the lyrics and characters of Dark Sarah; they belong to Heidi Parviainen.

_Look at my bleeding heart_

_See the tears, you caused these scars_

Sarah felt happy and excited that she would soon be married to the love of her life in three days. She was out in the village for one last shopping trip and to get a gift for her fiancee.

It wasn't long until she found the perfect gift and after buying it began making her way to the hotel where she was staying at for a time. As Sarah was passing a small outdoor cafe; a familiar laugh had her stopping in shock and looking towards the costumers.

Sitting at a table was her future husband next to a woman and they were sitting close; the mystery woman was practically nearly sitting on his lap. Sarah couldn't tell what the woman looked like as she wore a wide brim hat, scarf and sunglasses, and her fiancee seemed to be enchanted by her.

Sarah fled back to the hotel before anyone noticed her presence and locked her-self in her room. After a moment; she had a glass of wine to settle her nerves as she sat and thought, and nursed her drink in sips.

 _He has been working hard and preparing for the wedding_ ; Sarah thinks as she regained her composure, _the woman must be a co-worker, a female friend of his and they were having a business lunch!_

Once she was composed; Sarah went to the hotel spa for a message and began relaxing once more. Sarah knew that they weren't the perfect couple and had their share of problems, they had been together so long and Sarah was very adamant of staying a virgin until her wedding night.

She was sure that he was the one when he finally asked for her hand in marriage; the engagement lasted for a year and the wedding plans were set. In three days; Sarah will wed and she will give her husband her body, soul and heart.

_Confused and lonely_

_I guess I was in this only_

Sarah had to change suites two days before the wedding; her fiancee paid her a surprise visit and managed to convince her to go on one last date. She dressed up nicely after agreeing and they went to a bistro where there was music, dancing and an air of intimacy.

They danced between meals and Sarah was having fun until they returned to her room, and her fiancee surprised her with a kiss. Sarah melted into the kiss but she remained steadfast in her morals of staying true to herself.

When her betrothed tried to remove her dress; she stopped him and backed away quickly as she said: "We must wait!"

"Why must we wait?" he cried in frustration. "In two days we will be married; it doesn't matter nor does anyone care if we had premarital sex, we will be husband and wife by then!"

"I care;" said Sarah in defense, "my family and friends care that this is done right. I want my first time to be special and when we are married; you will have my body, soul and heart!"

"I have been patient with your silly morals;" he exclaimed before calming down as he added with slight disdain: "But I will wait for our wedding day!"

Sarah gave a sigh of relief once her betrothed had left but she no longer felt comfortable in the suite and made her request to change room that was granted. But Sarah could not shake the feeling that her fiancee was testing her for some reason and it seemed that she had failed it.

Yet she was loyal to him; Sarah never strayed in her affections and she always told her betrothed that she loved him though he never said it back. They have shared many passionate kisses before but she always seemed to hold back slightly as if out of fear.

As Sarah prepared for bed; she made a wish upon the stars for strength and hope for her new future.

_Why did you trick me this way?_

_When I was learning happiness_

It was the day before the wedding and Sarah felt excited as she hung her wedding dress up in preparedness for the big day. She was treated to a full spa day at the hotel; she was pampered fully from waxing to message to manicures and pedicures, etc.

She felt rejuvenated; her body tingled and her skin glowed, she felt like a fairytale princess and she was ready for her Prince Charming. Tomorrow she'll see her fiancee in church; they'll marry and begin a new life as husband and wife; she already forgotten the last two days that led to this point.

To end her day; Sarah had a relaxing bubble bath before calling her betrothed and hear his voice before seeing him. She dialed his number but someone else answered and Sarah felt her heart stop a moment when she heard a woman's voice on the other end.

She asked in shock: "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon;" answered the woman mysteriously before she began laughing jeeringly and hung up.

Sarah could not get to sleep that night as she laid awake in bed and went over the cryptic message from the mystery woman. A cold feeling of dread entered her heart and worry that her fiancee might have cold feet on the day before the wedding.

He always had a wondering eye and would flirt with other women who catches his fancy. Even though he tries to be subtle; Sarah notices and sometimes she had watched those women flirt back.

But on the night of her big day and when she would be happy about her new life; a wrench was suddenly thrown in to mess with those careful plans. As Sarah finally falls asleep her final thoughts were: _Who was that woman?_

_Tell me why you let me go_

_But save me from your weeping songs_

He didn't care that what he was about to break Sarah's heart as he watched the woman ride him to ecstacy. His fiancee was a prude who holds to silly ideals that no longer has standing in the modern world.

So what he's about to do tomorrow may have seemed cruel to others but to him it was simple. Being a virgin and waiting until one is married is a foolish notion, and if Sarah wants to wait then she can become an old maid.

His phone began ringing as the lovers finished and the woman went to answer it as she shot him a sultry look over her shoulder that warmed him. He knew it was Sarah calling; hoping to hear his voice on the night of the big day and he snorted in contempt.

Instead of him answering it was his lover who did and he heard her cryptic message as she began laughing before hanging up. The woman then crawled back to her lover and they shared a smile as they fell back into bed in a passionate embrace.

Yes...tomorrow will be a day that _no one_ will ever forget...

_Stronger by anger, I'll make it_

_But tell me one thing:_

The morning of the wedding came; Sarah's family and friends arrived at the hotel, and began helping her get ready. Sarah felt like a puppet as she was dragged to the hairstylist and had her hair done, then dragged somewhere else for makeup to be done and dragged back to her suite to dress.

But her mind wasn't on the wedding during the prep; she kept wondering if her fiancee ever truly wanted to marry. She also wondered who the mystery woman was from last night as she still heard the cruel laugh echo in her mind.

Yet when Sarah saw her-self as a bride; she could not help but gasp slightly and her doubt began fading. Her white wedding dress hugged her body, showing her curves and the skirt flowed like waves about her feet.

Her blond hair was woven with white roses and white lilies with a few sprigs of baby's breath making her look like a woodland nymph. It was her mirror image that banished Sarah's doubt and renewed her confidence; it was her wedding day and it was the beginning of her new life, and Sarah began smiling once more.

_What, what took you so damn long_

_To decide that our love was gone?_

Sarah was bundled into a car and driven into the countryside to the small church at the border of the forest; pavilions for the reception was set and everything looked perfect. Her dream wedding that she had been planning since she was a child was about to come true as the church became packed with guests.

"You look beautiful, Sarah;" said her mother and friends before heading into the church before her.

Sarah stood out in the sunshine for a few minutes before joining her father and taking his arm as they entered the church together. The inner doors opened as the wedding march began and she sees her groom waiting for her at the altar, and he looked handsome in a white tux.

Sarah could not help but smile as she felt a blush bloom upon her cheeks as her father escorted her down the aisle. She loved the man she was approaching and felt joy that they would soon be together.

The groom came to meet them halfway as her father kissed her cheek and laid her hand in the groom's before joining her mother as the couple walked the rest of the way, and soon stood before the priest behind the altar. Sarah took a deep breath and slowly released it as she smiled beautifully as the ceremony began but before anything was said; it was soon interrupted.

_Instead you fooled me!_

_Save me! Save me!_

"I object to this wedding;" cried a woman's voice at the back.

Everyone gasped in shock as they turned to see a woman with long raven black hair and dressed in a strapless silver dress standing in the back of the church. Sarah looked to her groom and she was surprised to see him smiling at the woman with a look of lust in his eyes.

"What is going on?" Sarah asked with worry and sudden fear in her voice.

"I can't marry you, Sarah, I don't love you anymore;" her fiancee said as he looked at her, "you are too much of a prude and filled with moral nonsense. You won't sleep with me unless we marry and I got tired of waiting; so I found a _real_ woman for me!"

"Why didn't you tell me before everything was planned?" Sarah exclaimed in horror, "Why are you doing this _now_ of all days?"

"Because you are not a real woman and I would've married you if you were a _real_ woman, and had truly loved me;" the groom said with a slight sneer, "but you were too blind in your ignorance to anything and leaving you on our _supposed_ wedding day is justifiable, and you being an old maid suites you!"

_If I were you I would listen to_

_Every word I have to say_

Sarah felt like she had been slapped as she watched her fiancee leave her at the altar and made his way to the other woman. Her family, friends and guests were astounded; until everything went to chaos when the groom began passionately kissing the woman before they left wrapped in their embrace.

It felt like a knife stabbing her in the heart at the same time as a rug was pulled from under her feet. Sarah fell to her knees, she couldn't breathe as emotions turned in turmoil within her; her happiness had suddenly turned to fear, anger, sadness and questions.

_**Who was that woman?** _

_**Why did he say those offal things to Sarah and how dare he call her an old maid?** _

_**How could he do that to her?** _

_**If he didn't want to marry Sarah; then why did** he **ask for her hand?**_

_**He knew that Sarah took a purity vow and what that meant to her!** _

_**That man had no respect for tradition; did he actually think that Sarah would jump into his bed after he purposed?** _

_**Poor Sarah!** _

_There is no safety for you wherever you stay_

_Look, look at your creation!_

Sarah heard ringing in her ears during this and she didn't notice her mother nor her friends coming to give her comfort. All she could do was replay the cruel words of her former betrothed and the scene of him kissing the other woman.

The next thing anyone knew was that Sarah was standing up and running from the church; she ignored everyone who called out her name as she ran into the forest.

_Now you will need pure salvation_

_To keep me away from you_

She didn't realize that her wedding dress had been torn to rags by thorny bushes nor the scratches she received when she struggled through, nor did she notice that she had lost her shoes and her stockings torn up leaving her barefoot. All Sarah wanted to do was keep running and not look back; she prayed that everything was just a nightmare.

Sarah hoped desperately that she would soon wake at any moment and everything would be as it should be. Her wedding day happy and joyful; wedding vows along with wedding rings exchanged as she and the man she had loved become husband and wife.

The party to celebrate their love would have been grand and her wedding night; when Sarah would have become _his_ woman would have been sweet. _Wake up_ ; she thought in desperation and louder she cried: "Wake up!"

_Save me!_

_Save me!_

Sarah soon trips and falls; she tumbled down a small hill and lies on her back on the ground, slightly blinded by sunlight. Nothing physically was broken but emotionally her heart was broken as she realized that she was awake and her dreams were all shattered about her.

_So I fell into your snare_

_But what do I really care?_

_Save me! Save me!_

She doesn't know how long she laid on the ground for all Sarah could do was silently weep.

"Maybe I should've slept with him, gave him my everything and make him happy to stay;" said Sarah as she felt her-self be blamed for what had happened.

It felt like it was her fault that _he_ left _her_ at the altar because Sarah would not give him her body.

_Save me! Save me!_

_Now you'll pay for my heart_

_Revenge is much sweeter than your love!_

"No! It's not my fault that _he_ left me;" said Sarah as she sat up her face tear-stained mixed with mascara, "I was loyal to _him_ , I _never_ strayed from _his_ side. I loved _him_ and I believed that _he_ had loved me back but I was _wrong_!"

Sarah stood up as anger took hold and the clouds covered the Sun blanketing everything in shadow. It became cold but she no longer felt it; all Sarah felt was anger and hatred at the betrayal, and how she wished she could make her former betrothed suffer.

_Save me!_

_Save me!_


	2. Poison Apple

_Down in the cellar I'm making my poison for you_

_This stuff that I make will stop you and end this for good_

" _Do you want vengeance?_ " Sarah suddenly heard whispered in the air.

Sarah looked around confused until she heard the voice again whisper on the wind: " _Do you want vengeance?_ "

"Yes;" cried Sarah as she turned around trying to find the source, "I want vengeance!"

" _Follow me_ ;" hissed the mysterious voice.

Before Sarah appeared a snake that looked at her and nodded its head to follow as it slithered deeper into the forest, and Sarah began following the snake.

_I'm not bitter, I'm bitter sweet_

_Hiding in the shadows I see your defeat_

Sarah followed the snake deeper into the forest, not caring that her ruined wedding dress was getting muddied and didn't notice her bare feet was getting cut. It was as if she was in a trance of sorts and all she felt was anger but it has turned to embers for now.

The snake would look back to make sure that Sarah was still following as it kept slithering ahead in sight. She did not know where the snake was leading her as she continued to follow.

 _I must be out of my mind following a snake_ ; Sarah thinks as she paused in step but kept walking, _wherever I am being led will help me in my vengeance!_

Sarah kept following the snake as they went deeper into the forest.

_Down in the cellar I'm making my poison for you_

_You fool!_

It wasn't long until Sarah and the snake came to a clearing with an old stump covered in moss. The snake looked at her and she stayed as it slithered into the stump through the moss.

The snake came back with a wrapped bundle that was laid at Sarah's feet before it backed away and coiled it-self to watch. She picked up the bundle and unwrapped it to find an ornate serpentine dagger; it was beautiful and deadly.

" _Once you have your vengeance there will be no turning back_ ; hissed the voice of the snake solemnly, " _you will walk the path of madness and we will meet again!_ "

_I see you running to the woods, running to your doom_

_I see you fading out for good, falling down_

Sarah was walking through the forest alone and in her hands was the dagger from the snake. She did not know where she was going and she didn't care; Sarah held the dagger to her bosom like a cold lover ready to strike when needed.

The Sun was setting as the forest grew dark and cold but Sarah neither saw the coming darkness nor felt the approaching chill. She soon stopped in her tracks when she heard something and listened closely; she heard laugh on the wind.

The laughter was familiar and Sarah followed it to a clearing with a small campsite and a large bright campfire. She spots her former fiancee in a heated embrace with the other woman and Sarah stood frozen in the shadows; both were naked as the day they were born, both laughing over what had happened and moaning as their passions took hold.

It seemed as if they had been intimate for a while from the food and drinks that had been stolen from the wedding reception. Sarah felt tears falling as she realized that this _should_ have been... _could have been **her**_ wedding night.

_You fool!_

_You can't hurt me now!_

What happened next; Sarah did not realize until after it had happened and it was too late to stop. As the lovers were reaching their climax, Sarah approached from behind the woman as silently as a ghost.

As the woman was throwing her head back with her eyes closed as she was reaching her peak and a cry of passion was about to be crooned from her lips. Sarah, like a snake, had grabbed a fistful of her rival's hair and slit her throat; turning the near cry of passion into a gargle of surprise as the woman snapped her eyes open in shock.

_Down in the cellar I'm making my poison for you_

_This venom is, my love, the last gift I'll give to you_

_You fool!_

Sarah's ex-betrothed gasped in shock when he felt his lover's blood splattered on his face. He was nearing his own climax but his shock had pushed him over as he stared at his lover's corpse on him.

Sarah came into his sight and surprised him as he pushed the body off him and scrambled to his feet as he stared at the bride he had abandoned. Her face looked like a stone, her hair was undone and wild, her wedding dress was torn to rags and muddied, and the Eye of Horus encircled her eyes.

She held a bloodied serpentine dagger and suddenly looked like an avenging angel walking the Earth, and in that moment the man felt fear grip him.

_I see you running to the woods, running to your doom!_

_I see you fading for good, falling down_

"Sarah; what have you done?" Her ex finally found his voice as he exclaimed; "What has happened to you?"

"You did this to me;" hissed Sarah as her eyes darkened with hatred, "you broke my heart and ruined my happiness. I loved you, I trusted you, I was _loyal_ to _you_ and you _destroyed everything_!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I never realized what I was doing was wrong;" protested Sarah's ex as he went to his knees beggingly, "I'll make it up to you; I'll be more loyal to you and never stray from your side!"

"Liar;" exclaimed Sarah with a snarl of rage.

_You fool!_

_You can't hurt me, you can't hurt me now!_

He didn't care if he was still naked; he fled out of fear and realized that he had screwed up big time. He tripped and stumbled over roots and rocks, hissing in pain as his bare feet was practically cut but he never slowed down in his running.

His heart pounded in his chest, adrenaline ran in his veins and though a stitch was forming; Sarah's ex never stopped. Until he suddenly tripped and went head over heels down a steep hill until...SNAP...CRACK!

His screams of pain echoed through the trees...

_I see you running to the woods, running to your doom!_

_I see you fading for good, falling down too soon_

_You fool!_

Sarah appeared carrying a bottle of wine and a flaming torch; she spots her ex lying on the ground with a broken leg and fear in his eyes when he saw her. She found a safer path to take down the hill and slowly approached her former fiancee as he tries to drag him-self away, and began gibbering as he tried to beg her to forgive him...to spare him.

But Sarah was no longer forgiving as she poured the bottle of wine over her ex from his head to his toes and made sure he was throughly drenched until the bottle was emptied. She discarded the now empty wine bottle as she took the serpentine dagger from the bust of her dress where she had tucked it; Sarah held the torch in one hand and the dagger in the other as she stared at the man who broke her.

"Now pay the price;" she said coldly...

Sarah dropped the flaming torch on her ex who began screaming as he was set a blaze; she began walking away but stopped, turned and threw the dagger. The dagger struck true as her ex-betrothed was silenced and Sarah left without looking back.

_I see you fading out for good, falling down too soon!_

_You can't hurt me now!_


	3. Hide and Seek

_I need your light, I need your guidance_

_Something that takes away this pain_

Sarah returned to the campsite; she dragged the other woman's body into the tent and set it a blaze with another bottle of wine. She ate the rest of the food and found three bottles of champagne; opened one and began drinking.

She sat on the ground watching the fires start dying and Sarah felt empty inside; she felt nothing for what she did. Sarah drank the whole bottle of champagne before opening and starting on the second bottle as she stood up, and walked into the night of the forest.

_I was sincere, the others were lying_

_So where are you, God? I'm going insane_

Sarah didn't know where she was going; she didn't really care anymore as her life was practically over and she was close to being drunk after drinking two bottles of champagne, and she was already drinking the third. What was left for Sarah; no love to care for, no dreams to dream and certainly no life to live?

_I tried to be myself, and you despised me_

_And when I was not it was still the same_

All Sarah ever did in her life was try and please everyone for praise, for affection and even love; she took to heart what others say and did everything to be perfect. She took her purity vows to please her family because it was tradition and her friends also took the same vows, and they honored them.

She took pride in her garden at home that was her private sanctuary and where she found peace. Sarah was also a hard worker; she was always professional, always organized, always punctual, always a team player and going beyond to make work easier.

_I've got no power to disguise you_

_When you got me infernally in your game_

_When you got me infernally in your game_

Now Sarah realizes that she had been used as a puppet and her strings have now been cut. She has been set adrift like a boat without sails or directions.

She suddenly finds her-self walking a path of madness and she no longer feels safe in the sunlight of the day. She finds her-self embracing the moonlight and wrapping the darkness of the night about her.

_Maybe I was happy_

_When my dreams were guiding me_

Sarah felt something dark awaken within her and she embraced it; she was tired of being normal and no longer wants to be a mouse.

_And maybe I, I was sad_

_You think I'm playing hide and seek_

Yes...the night was her domain and she felt safe under the moonlight; she no longer wants to walk under the Sun, she no longer cares for the day and despises the warmth.

_But you'll never find me_

_Never again_

Sarah welcomed the darkness as it grew within her; if this was what it meant to become mad, she will embrace it.

_So maybe I was happy_

_When my dreams were guiding me_

_And maybe I, I was sad_

"I used to look at the world with blue eyes; I used to love with an open heart but I was naive and the world needed to show it to me," said Sarah to the night. "I got angry for my weakness and angry with the world; in the darkest swirls of my mind I got stronger, meaner and started to change!"

Then Sarah looked up at the stars and she added with a smile: "I worked with my fear and I became Dark Sarah!"

_You think I'm playing hide and seek_

_But you'll never find me, you never will_


	4. Memories Fall

**Sarah**

_I should welcome yesterday and live the ache and pain away, you say_

_This life give me many tears, and now my dreams are full of fears_

The Sun was rising as Sarah somehow managed to get home; she went to her garage and grabbed a can of gasoline. She stripped of everything, doused the ruin clothes in gasoline and set them on fire within a barrel.

Sarah went into her home and wrapped her-self in a robe; she then gathered up every item that once belonged to her ex and tossed them into the flaming barrel. She spent most of the morning cleaning the house, removing everything that reminded of or belonged to the man who broke her heart and burned them in the barrel.

**Fate**

_Weep no more Sarah, the black veil will rise and change your sorrow to a new life_!

Sarah rested on her couch for a moment feeling satisfied with her work and fell asleep until the phone began ringing. She let the phone ring until her answering machine picked up and the voices of her parents came through; wondering where Sarah was and how she was feeling.

Similar calls came from her friends, coworkers, boss and _his_ friends; but Sarah never moved from her place and she stopped hearing the machine as more calls came. Then came the knocks on her door followed by familiar voices of family and friends calling her name outside until sunset.

**Sarah & Fate**

_In the flames of your pain, you must walk until the rains come_

Then Sarah went and took a shower; she didn't care how hot it was as she sat under the spray. It wasn't long until it began steaming and swirling vapors of water encircled her.

**Fate**

_Listen to me Sarah_

**Sarah**

_Yes, I hear you_

**Fate**

_Welcome to a different dawn!_

" _ **Sarah**_ ;" whispered a woman's voice and startling her slightly.

Sarah looked to see a pair of hands pressed to the glass and a woman appeared garbed, and veiled in white. Startled, Sarah stood up and pressed her back against the shower wall as she stared at this veiled woman.

**Sarah & Fate**

_Memories fall, memories fall, memories fall, memories fall-_

_They will be gone!_

_Memories fall, memories fall, memories fall!_

"Who are you?" Sarah asked in fear and curiosity.

" _ **I am your Fate and I've come to tell you that only by entering darkness, shall you be born anew**_ ," said Fate mysteriously.

**Sarah**

_Memories. There'll be life for me too!_

**Fate**

_Memories, they will finally leave you_

**Sarah & Fate**

_Memories fall, memories fall, memories fall!_

"What do you mean?" Sarah inquired stepping forward.

" _ **You have tasted the poison apple of darkness**_ ;" replied Fate matter of fact, " _ **the life you know will never be the same. Only by becoming one with the darkness shall you truly be free!**_ "

**Dark Sarah**

_I know now tears are left behind, and there's something new to find for me_

( **Fate**

 _I see the world fade, behind your black veil_ )

Before Sarah an image of another her appeared; this other Sarah was darker, held her-self in confidence, showed no emotions and nothing could touch her. Dark Sarah was someone who normal Sarah wanted to be and she had a taste of that persona.

**Dark Sarah**

_Now I've conquered all this pain, this new strength running through me veins_

( **Fate**

 _I see your world fades, behind the black veil_ )

" _ **Lift up the black veil of sorrow and you will become Dark Sarah**_ ;" said Fate with a giggle.

The image of Dark Sarah faded and normal Sarah asked: "How can this be done?"

**Fate**

_The fear leaves you Sarah_

**Dark Sarah**

_Yes, but who are you?_

**Dark Sarah & Fate**

_See how the black veil rises!_

" _ **You must find the Queen of Serpents**_ ;" explained Fate, " _ **she will help you for a price. Are you willing to sacrifice everything you have?**_ "

"Yes;" said Sarah as she pressed her hands to the glass over Fate's hands.

**Dark Sarah & Fate**

_Memories fall, memories fall, memories fall, memories fall-_

_They will be gone!_

_Memories fall, memories fall, memories fall!_

A new strength entered her and flowed through her veins; she finally felt strong, invincible and fierce.

"I'm ready;" she said standing straighter.

**Dark Sarah**

_Memories. There'll be life for me too!_

**Fate**

_Memories, they will finally leave you_

**Dark Sarah & Fate**

_Memories fall, memories fall, memories fall!_

" _ **I will guide you**_ ;" said Fate before she fades away.

**Dark Sarah & Fate**

_See, it is true, you will find strength in you just let the memories fall_

_This new life will give you so much more!_

_Memories fall! Memories fall!_

Sarah dressed in a red dress and cloak as she looked around her house one last time before leaving; Fate appeared and led her into the woods.

**Dark Sarah**

_Memories, there'll be life for me too!_

**Fate**

_Memories, they will finally leave you!_

**Dark Sarah & Fate**

_Memories fall, memories fall, memories fall!_


	5. Evil Roots

**Sarah**

_Hiss the evil tree, and its roots they squirm like eels_

_They lead me downwards to the kingdom of evil deeds_

Fate led Sarah deeper into the night forest and nightly animals' songs brought a smile to Sarah's face. It was cold but it never bothered Sarah as she felt at peace within the night and silently followed her Fate.

They soon came to a hill with a tree on top and an opening into the hill looked like a yawning mouth. Fate looked at Sarah and silently pointed to the opening; no words were spoken as she entered the hill and her Fate vanishes.

**Queen of No Good**

_Sarah, did I get it right_

_That you tried to fight against my might?_

_If this is right I will drag you down towards the night_

**Sarah**

_I surrender to the power of your evil roots!_

Sarah found her-self walking down stone stairs in the hill and found she was walking into the earth. Lava flowing through the walls as she stepped into a tunnel lit her path as she continued walking.

Sarah soon entered a large spacious chamber and before her was a woman with a snake's tail instead of legs. The snake woman had long black hair that covered her naked breasts and upon her brow was a crown of thorns; she was frighteningly beautiful to behold.

**Queen of No Good**

_I'm the queen of no good!_

"At last we meet, Sarah;" said the woman with a hiss and Sarah asked curiously: "Who are you?"

"I am the Queen of Serpents;" was the reply.

**Together**

_Serpent tree_

_Sarah did you know it has taken thee?_

_It's the wicked leaves choir!_

_Evil roots, you will be entwined to their embrace_

_She's the queen of no good!_

"You will help me in my rebirth?" Sarah inquired as she stepped forward, "You can give me a new life?"

"I can help you become Dark Sarah;" answered the Serpent Queen, "but there is a price to pay!"

"What is your price?" Sarah said simply.

**Queen of No Good**

_You've lost your name_

_In the fight against the night_

_Sarah, you must know that the_

_Dark water is too wide_

"Your soul is the price;" explained the Queen of Serpents, "I will make you a potion and upon drinking it you will become Dark Sarah!"

**Sarah**

_The queen of serpents_

_I have now turned my back to the light_

_I know my chances and I'm willing to start the fight_

"I agree to the bargain;" said Sarah with a nod.

The Serpent Queen slithered forward and took Sarah into her arms, and Sarah returned the embrace.

"By this kiss our pact is sealed;" intoned the snake woman as she kissed Sarah fully on the lips.

**Together**

_Serpent tree_

_Sarah did you know it has taken thee?_

_It's the wicked leaves choir!_

_Evil roots, you will be entwined to their embrace_

_She's the queen of no good!_

Sarah was taken by surprise from the kiss and the coldness of the Serpent Queen's lips; yet her breath seemed to have been stolen. It felt as if her soul was being drawn from the kiss and at the same time a strange hunger of sorts awakened.

**Together**

_Serpent tree_

_Sarah did you know it has taken thee?_

_It's the wicked leaves choir!_

_Evil roots, you will be entwined to their embrace_

_She's the queen of no good!_

It felt wrong...but it also felt right!

Sarah never expiramented before as the Queen of Serpents entwined about her body and set her blood a blaze. Caresses, touches and kisses left her trembling, and stoked her strange hunger.

**Queen of No Good**

_Hiss the evil tree_

_And its roots they squirmed like eels_

_Sarah gave her soul for the power to be cold_

"The potion you must drink for the power to be cold lies in my milk;" said the Serpent Queen as she swept her hair back and gently caressed her now enlarged bare breasts, "drink from me and no one shall stand in your way!"

**Sarah**

_It's sad but true, this is a story that's not new_

_The fairest mind that once was kind has now changed too_

**Queen of No Good**

_Evil roots, merciless and cruel_

_They hold onto you_

_Evil roots, your blood runs in them too_

Sarah began nursing on the breasts of the Queen of Serpents and fell into a trance as she drank the serpent milk. Her blond hair began to darken into ebony like the night and her eyes that were once blue like the dawn were now a darker blue, and became pools of ice.

"Dark Sarah;" crooned the Serpent Queen like a mother to her child, "you still have some light in you and you will struggle with it. Many will call you mad and you will fall to madness; but you have embraced the darkness and your new life has begun!"

The Eye of Horus appeared around Dark Sarah's eyes as she fell into a dreamless sleep...

**Sarah**

_Be ready for part two!_

**Together**

_Serpent tree_

_Sarah did you know it has taken thee?_

_It's the wicked leaves choir!_

_Evil roots, you will be entwined to their embrace_

_She's the queen of no good!_


	6. Violent Roses

_Lalalalala dadadadadadada hmm lalalalalalala_

_Perfect night, perfect sleep, perfect morning!_

_I can not wait to see how_

_My flowers feel today_

_Be it a rose, be it a sage, a tulip or a bluebell!_

_Motherly joy it brings me to give them love and care, water and-_

It was still nighttime as Dark Sarah awoke outside the hill and she smiled in joy at being freed. At last she no longer felt weak and mousey; she felt like a lioness and she was ready to prowl.

_Huh?! What is this?!_

She walked through the forest of the night like a red ghost under moonlight. Dark Sarah climbed a tree and perched her-self on a tree branch, and gazed about her world with new eyes.

The wind swirled her hair and dress skirt about, and she felt like a sylph perched in the tree. Dark Sarah began singing; her voice was haunting and it sounded like a siren's call.

_The garden once so red_

_Is now full of death_

_All is gone, torn apart, all my dearest friends_

Deep inside Dark Sarah; Light Sarah watched in silent horror as her dark half began exploring the world. _What have I done?_ Light Sarah silently gasped before she was put to sleep by Dark Sarah's song.

_Maybe I wanna hurt you violently!_

_All is gone, torn apart, all my dearest friends_

_Maybe I'mm gonna hurt you violently!_

_Silently, you will pay_

_You will pay for this!_

It was morning as Dark Sarah soon left the forest and began approaching her home; only to find police about the place. When they spotted her, she became surrounded and questions were asked in quick succession.

_**Where have you been?** _

_**What have you been doing?** _

_**Don't you know that your family and friends were worried?** _

Dark Sarah just stood there with a smile and looking around; enjoying the high emotions flowing from everyone.

_Poison ivy, thorn and broom, lily of the valley_

_They are now my new best friends, helping me to revenge_

_Snakeroot, doll's eyes, oleander and deadly nightshade_

_Belladonna, how convenient a name for a plant of bane_

_(Belladonna, what a name?)_

The police soon found the burned barrel stuffed with burned items that many realized belonged to Sarah's ex who was still missing. Yet it was Dark Sarah who was whisked to the police station and she was soon sitting in a interrogation room.

Police searched everywhere and combed the forest until they found the champagne, and wine bottles thrown emptied to the ground. They also found the burned remains of the ex and his lover in separated places; detectives spoke to family and friends, and the story became clear of a jilted bride betrayed.

_All my roses, torn and dead, but hail to my new friends_

_Poisonous, spikey are they!_

_Look at this venomous garden!_

_Hahaha!_

_Powerful, sneaky, and quick!_

_Now I got it!_

_A poisonous apple_

Dark Sarah did not know how long she sat in the interrogation room nor did she care for how uncomfortable the chair was. Deep inside her mind; Light Sarah awoke and she began to panic.

Light Sarah knew what she had done was wrong but Dark Sarah was not afraid and she sneered inside at her light half. Soon a detective came in and Dark Sarah sat straighter as she kept her face blank, and never blinked when a folder was set on the table before her; the detective was a woman and she was slightly disturbed by Dark Sarah's poker face.

_Maybe I'm gonna hurt you violently_

_Poison ivy, thorn and broom, lily of the valley!_

"I understand you were going to get marry last week;" began the detective as she opened the folder, "but instead of a happy wedding your fiancee left you for another woman!"

Dark Sarah cocked her head to the right...

But her face remained neutral...

_Maybe I'm gonna hurt you violently_

_Snakeroot, doll's eyes, oleander_

_And maybe a suicide tree!_

_Hahahaha!_

_(Lalalala! Lalalala! Lalalala! Lalalala! Lala!)_

"I understand how you must have felt at being left at the altar by the groom and I share your anger at the pig, but I have one question;" continued the detective as she drew forth the crime scene photos and laid them on the table, "Why did you murder your ex and his lover?"

Dark Sarah took one look at the pictures and began laughing mockingly, sending a shiver of fear down the detective's back.

_Lalalalalala!_

_Into the oven goes this pie I made with love and care_

_How I always loved to cook, make you a supper_

_(The poisonous pie...)_

"Let me tell you a story;" said Dark Sarah as she leaned forward and locked eyes with the detective, "it's a story of a plain simple ordinary mouse named Sarah who had spent most of her life pleasing everyone and making others happy accept her-self!"

_This time you will be surprised but only for a while_

_(Now take a bite...)_

"One day Sarah met a man and they started dating for a long time until she fell in love with him;" continued Dark Sarah matter of fact. "But though they had been together for a long time; there was one thing that Sarah could not give her boyfriend no matter how much she loved him and it was her virginity!"

_Cause once you swallow a piece of this pie of poisonous apples_

_(Just swallow the bite...)_

"Sarah had taken a purity vow and was keeping her-self a virgin until she was wed;" she added continuing her story, "her boyfriend soon became her fiancee and the betrothal lasted for a year. Sarah stayed true to her vow but her fiancee got tired of waiting and decided to humiliate her instead!"

"But why kill the man and his mistress, and burn their bodies?" the detective demanded with a sigh of frustration.

_I will watch while you are squirming in your pain_

_You little snake!_

"Because they needed to go;" answered Dark Sarah with a smirk, "Sarah was weak and I am stronger. I am the darkness within Sarah now set free; I hold the power to be cold and nothing will break me!"

 _I can_ ; Dark Sarah heard her light side say and she silently responded: _Shut up and go back to sleep!_

_The garden once so red now full of death_

_Poison ivy, thorn and broom, are my dearest friends_

"What do you mean?" inquired the detective and the reply was just as confusing: "I am Dark Sarah!"

_Maybe I'm gonna hurt you violently_

_Me and my deadly plants now have evil plans..._


	7. Hunting the Dreamer

_Darling it's me, don't you know this is me?_

_I said I will come and show what you've done_

_You know it was wrong to separate us_ ; Light Sarah whispered within Dark Sarah, _we were always meant to be one!_

"Sarah was weak;" hissed Dark Sarah with some venom, "I'm free now and you will not stop me, Light Sarah!"

 _I can try_ ; vowed Light Sarah...

_The Moon is my guide there's no other light_

_I'm staring at you, your eyes in the night_

"Dark Sarah;" said her lawyer as he came in, "I've been assigned to represent you in court!"

Dark Sarah gave a nod of greeting...

"I've read your file and I have a plan to keep you out of jail;" said the man as he sat across from her. "We plead insanity; you went mad after being left at the altar and you weren't thinking straight when you did the murder!"

_Now enter the dream. Can you hear the wild scream?_

_Deep in the night I breath by your side_

_You know it's true, Dark_ ; said Light Sarah within, _our separateness will drive us both mad!_

"Shut up, Light;" snapped Dark Sarah suddenly, "go back to sleep and sleep forever, and let me be free!"

_Hunting you down it gives me this heat_

_For now you can breathe, I'll wait till you're weak_

Dark Sarah sat in a deep trance and she was singing as she tries to put Light Sarah back to sleep. But Light Sarah fought back and it soon became an internal struggle that caused Dark Sarah to growl as she returned to the living world.

Blinking; Dark Sarah soon noticed that someone else was sitting across from her and for a moment she was startled. The person was a psychologist; she had a pad of lined paper before with writing.

_Whispering voices surrounding you,_

_You're starting to fear what you're going to see in the moon glow_

_Darling, she's been hiding inside me_

"Why did you want to become Dark Sarah?" asked the psychologist as she prepared to write.

Silence

"If you don't say something I can't help you;" said the older woman matter of fact.

 _"Odotan iltaa ja yötä sen viimeistä työtä_  
 _-se vapauttaa, vie pimeyden taa,_  
 _Voimaa antaa. Turvaa haet sä turhaan!_  
 _Lupasin ain sinut saavuttaavain, nyt on aika tullut_!"

 _You must say something, Dark_ ; pleads Light Sarah from within, _I don't want to die..._ we _don't want to die!_

"Shut up, Light;" Dark Sarah suddenly hissed loudly, "I am not mad!"

"Light;" said the psychologist sounding interested, "Light Sarah is your light half?"

_I'm hunting your dreams, I'm taking them down_

_Destroying your heart by draining your love!_

"My light half was weak;" Dark Sarah explained with a shrug, "I'm glad that we were separated and I must place, and keep her asleep so that _I_ will be the only one in control!"

"But you and Light Sarah make up the whole Sarah, the Sarah who was betrayed and left heart broken;" explained the psychologist with a slight tilt of her head, "you are _both_ Sarah!"

_Now you will feel how my life has been_

_Living a dream as a living dead being_

"I am _nothing_ like Light Sarah;" said Dark Sarah with a scowl, "normal Sarah was tired of pleasing others and she chose to be _me_!"

"So you and your light half are two different personalities of Sarah in the same body;" said the psychologist thoughtfully. "Where is the _real_ Sarah now?"

"The real Sarah no longer exists;" answered Dark Sarah simply, "Light and I are all that is left of her, and I have no intention of merging with my weak half, and become useless again!"

_Whispering voices surround you,_

_You're starting to fear what you're going to see in the moon glow_

_Darling, she's been hiding inside me_

Dark Sarah was declared insane by DID or _**Dissociative identity disorder**_ and was sentenced to a facility for life. If she manages to become normal again and be on good behavior by realizing, accepting and coming to terms with what she did, and shows remorse; then she would be released on probation under stricked watch and medication.

_"Odotan iltaa ja yötä sen viimeistä työtä_   
_-se vapauttaa, vie pimeyden taa,_   
_Voimaa antaa. Turvaa haet sä turhaan!_   
_Lupasin ain sinut saavuttavain, nyt on aika!"_   
  
_"Turhaan haet sa turvaa!_   
_Lupaisin ain sinut saavuttavain._   
_Nyt on aika!"_   
  
_"Tämä on se uni._   
_Puhdistava tuli."_


	8. Fortress

_I lie awake, no one can hear me, no one can hear when I scream._

_I'm trapped in here in a fortress you created and locked me in_

Briarwood was a unique facility for helping those who were declared insane; housed in a mansion with eight wings and well diversed staff for everything from doctors to nurses to orderlies, etc. Dark Sarah was brought and house in the wing for patients who were diagnosed with DID, and she was forced to wear the grey pantient uniform.

A forest bordered the property and Dark Sarah longed to enter the forest; but she was being carefully watched. The medication she was given dulled her senses that Dark Sarah was forced to retreat within.

_I talked to myself, I hide in the corner, I'm delusional like sedated._

_I'm trapped in here this fortress you created and locked me in._

Her body went through the daily routine of living but inside; the light and dark sides of Sarah found them-selves trapped together. Dark Sarah did not like this; she wanted to be free and live in the world.

Light Sarah did not like this either and yet she took the opportunity to try, and talk to her dark half. She wanted them whole and become normal Sarah; but nothing Light Sarah tries to say seems to reach Dark Sarah.

_Sarah..._

_Why did you keep bothering me?_ Dark Sarah finally snapped at her light half after days of ignoring her.

 _Because I am tired of you being selfish_ ; Light Sarah snapped back, _we are in this predicament because_ you _wanted Sarah to be selfish for once and we end up separated in the end!_

_Release me, release me from your cage,_

_Release me from these chains you created!_

_I'm selfish_ ; said Dark Sarah with a laugh, _it's those people who have been using Sarah who are the selfish ones!_

 _And you think this evens out the playing field?_ Light Sarah asked sarcastically, _Sarah was always fragile and she needed the support of loved ones to heal!_

 _Where were those loved ones then?_ Dark Sarah countered with a huff, _Sarah chose to run and she willingly embraced the darkness!_

_Release me from this rusted cage, you have to let me go_

_I'm not your property! I'm dying here!_

The arguing between the two sides were also heard by the psychologist who began recording the rumblings and listen carefully.

"I know you're in there Sarah;" the woman said as she stared at her patient, "we just need to find a way to bring you out!"

_I follow my footsteps wet on the floor, they're changing to blood trailed marks._

_What I've done, you must tell me because I'm losing it, I don't dare to find out!_

_Sarah made a deal with the Queen of Serpents who nursed her at her breasts_ ; explained Dark Sarah matter of fact, _the price was Sarah's soul!_

 _Sarah's soul was what made us whole_ ; said Light Sarah in realization, _without her soul we live a half life!_

_I don't know this person, who's that in the mirror, those fierce staring eyes reflecting_

_I'm trapped in here in this fortress you created and locked me in_

"Who am I?" whispered the patient suddenly.

Blank eyes stared at nothing and the psychologist blinked until her patient asked again: "Who am I?"

"You are Sarah;" answered the psychologist calmly, "return to us, Sarah!"

"Not without my soul;" was said sadly.

_Release me, release me from your cage,_

_Release me from these chains you created!_

The next thing anyone knew; the patient suddenly grabs a letter opener and jumped out of the open window. She picked up running speed after landed with a roll and was on her feet.

Security gave chase but she entered the forest at sunset and halted everyone.

_Release me from this rusted cage, you have to let me go_

_I'm not your property! I'm dying here!_


	9. Silver Tree

**Sarah**

_I'm determined to end this madness and horror before my soul turns hollow_

_If there is something left to save, I know it won't be the same._

She didn't know who she was; she didn't even remember her own name and she was very confused. All she knows was that she lost something important and she won't be complete until she gets it back.

_A lingering memories lies in the forest that we used to keep as our fortress._

_We carved our names and our hearts on the bark of that silver tree._

The forest felt safe to her almost like home; moonlight gave her enough light to see where she was going. She was also curious why she grabbed a letter opener and she was starting to feel pain through her body as she walked.

_The cradle of evil, a seed of deception,_

_You're gonna fail now, you won't rule me!_

_You think finding Sarah's soul will make us whole_ ; she heard a dark whisper within her.

_You're gonna fail now, I take down your halo,_

_I take down your halo!_

_We were always meant to be one_ ; a light whisper replied from within.

_You have been here from childhood to present,_

_But your thought,_

_The mind, and your intent was to get our names_

_Carved on your bark, and to give us your evil mark._

She stops in her tracks with a look of confusion on her face and she seemed to be struggling, almost physically fighting with her-self. But internally she felt a struggle within between two forces vying to be dominate and take over.

_You poisoned the love that flourished in our hearts, ripping our minds apart._

_He was the first one on our way, I was a puppet in your play._

_I just want to be free_ ; cried the dark whisper within and the light whisper responded: _but we were already freed as one!_

_...You were the most beautiful tree in the forest,_

_But I didn't see your heart was rotten..._

An evil mocking laugh was heard and the Queen of Serpents appeared before her; the Serpent Queen smiled as she said: "You are going mad at last, Sarah, and by your confused look you don't remember your own name!"

"You;" she gasped as she stared at the snake woman who laughed as she parroted: "Me!"

_The Silver Tree-cradle of evil, a seed of deception,_

_You're gonna fail now, you won't rule me!_

_Don't you see, Dark, we have been tricked_ ; cried Light Sarah from within, _Sarah was the victim of an evil game and we are paying the price!_

"You tricked me;" Dark Sarah gasped through dry lips and dry throat.

_You're gonna fail now, I take down you halo,_

_I take down your halo!_

"It was easy to seduce your fiancee by a host and he was such a delightful little lover;" said the Serpent Queen as she bit a finger in memory. "Too bad I couldn't keep him; he could have provided me many children!"

"Why did you hurt Sarah?" Dark Sarah cried out in anger as she clutched the letter opener tightly in her hand.

_You, it was you in disguise that day,_

_Stealing the most precious thing, stealing my love, stealing my life_

"Sarah was indeed very pure, still is by her light and dark halves, and I wanted...no... _needed_ her soul for my collection;" said the Queen of Serpents with a purr. "It was easy to gain her trust and use her Fate; I have given her freedom and her soul will now sleep in my embrace!"

The Serpent Queen slithered away as her evil laughter echoed through the trees in triumph and mockingly.

_You, you were the temptress on my wedding day!_

_And with your evil roots you tied him down and wanted to take my soul._

She ran through the trees, following the serpent's laugh and her emotions ran high; she felt white hot anger burn inside her, fury turned her blood to lava and rage put wings to her feet. She soon came to and entered a grove of Silver Trees; each tree had a name carved on its bark encircled by a heart and seemed to pulse with life.

These were trapped souls collected by the Queen of Serpents and imprisoned within a Silver Tree. Slumbering souls forever sleeping within the trees, never to be free and no one remembers who they once were.

_The Silver Tree-cradle of evil, a seed of deception,_

_You're gonna fail now, you won't rule me!_

She soon reached the center and saw the newest Silver Tree fully grown; she approached the tree and saw the carved heart bearing a carved named; _**Sarah**_. This was the Silver Tree that holds Sarah's soul and the Serpent Queen was entwined in the branches, and was watching with cruel amusement.

Within; Light and Dark Sarah came to a truce in that moment, and clasped each other's hands. She swung the letter opener and struck Sarah's carved name within the carved heart; she drew the dull dagger back and struck again, this time the tree trembled and startled the serpent woman in the branches.

She continued stabbing the tree in the carved heart and there was a sudden _crack_ like glass coming from the tree.

"Stop!" cried the Queen of Serpents as she felt pain bloom within her.

But she never stopped swinging the letter opener even when her hand started bleeding and blood dripped on the dull dagger. She was soon gripping the dagger with both hands and swung with all her might.

_CRACK!_

The Serpent Queen gave a dying shriek as she and the Silver Tree shattered like glass, and the whole grove soon followed suite. She was caught in the blast as everything went white...

_You're gonna fail now, I take down your halo,_

_I take down your halo!_


	10. Sun, Moon and Stars

_I recall the summer days of my life_

_But tonight they are gone, it's hard to see my path_

Light and Dark Sarah found them-selves in a twilight forest with mist everywhere; they don't know how they got there but they remembered destroying the Queen of Serpents. They found a path and began walking together, neither spoke and that was fine for them.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, the wind barely disturbed anything and no other sound was heard. An eternal twilight surrounded them and fog-like mist framed the path that they walked.

_I don't know, why I drifted so far from beautiful_

_The light is gone, it's darkness alone_

"What happened to Sarah's soul after destroying the evil tree?" Dark Sarah suddenly asked and Light Sarah added: "I wonder why we never became whole?"

"It was all for nothing;" said Dark Sarah as she stopped with a scowl on her face, "we are now stuck in Limbo for _nothing_!"

_And I recall the moon, the sun, the stars that followed me_

_And I recall the tune inside of me_

"What we did was not nothing;" said Light Sarah stopping arm-length and facing her dark half, "we destroyed the Serpent Queen and not only freed Sarah's soul but also other souls that were trapped!"

"Find Sarah's soul...check...free her soul...double check;" snapped Dark Sarah sarcastically as she glared at her light half, "we're now walking in Limbo and we don't know where Sarah's soul is. I'm starting to regret about wanting to merge with you!"

_And I recall the moon that followed me_

_And I recall and I recall!_

It was a very quiet walk that turned into " _follow the leader_ "; one moment Light Sarah led and the next moment Dark Sarah led. Neither spoke a word but walked before and behind each other, and the path never diverted but remained straight.

It wasn't long until they passed something and were soon walking in snow that led uphill. Dark and Light Sarah never felt the winter cold as the snow crunched under foot, and glancing behind; they see their footprints vanish.

_The winter hides my trails and it steals my icy soul_

_I let the snow cover what went wrong_

Up ahead appeared Sarah's Fate still veiled as Light and Dark Sarah approached; Fate looked them over.

"Sarah's soul has been freed;" states Fate matter of fact, "Do you wish to be made whole?"

_But what's for me, this wilderness as my home from now on?_

_And I know, I seek silence in me_

"Yes;" said Light Sarah eagerly and Dark Sarah echoed hesitantly: "Yes!"

"If one is hesitant then both are not ready;" said Fate, "you must go through a test to proof worth!"

_And I recall the moon, the sun, the stars that followed me_

_And I recall the tune inside of me_

_And I recall the moon that followed me_

"What sort of test must we pass to proof our worth?" Dark Sarah asked curiously and Fate answered mysteriously: "Only _one_ of you shall face the test and if pass; time can be reset and you will not only be whole but remember what brought you to this point, and hopefully make a better choice!" 

Then Fate beckoned them to follow; Light and Dark Sarah followed her uphill.

_And I recall, and I recall!_

_And I recall the moon, the sun, the stars_

_And I recall the tune inside me_

Sarah's Fate led them to a cliff; she had both Dark and Light Sarah stand before her near the edge of the cliff. Fate drew forth a pouch that clicked with stones and she explained matter of fact: "In this pouch are gold and silver marbles; you will draw a marble but do not look until I give the single.

If you both draw the same gold or silver marble; we will draw again until one of you has a gold marble and the other has silver. The one who draws the silver marble will face the test!"

_And I recall the moon, the sun, the stars that followed me_

_And I recall, the tune inside of me_

_And I recall the moon that followed me_

The first draw; Light and Dark Sarah both drew gold marbles, second draw they had silver and third draw was different this time. Dark Sarah held a silver marble and Light Sarah held a gold marble; Dark Sarah was going to face the test.

Fate spoke not a word as she leaned over and pushed Sarah's dark half off the cliff; there was no time to scream as Dark Sarah fell into the water below.

_And I recall, and I recall!_

_And I recall!_

_And I recall!_

* * *

_**End of Volume 1: Behind the Black Veil** _


End file.
